Paper Plane
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Atobe memandang heran Jirou yang sedang asyik dengan kertas-kertas berwarna dan bolpoin lalu membentuknya menjadi pesawat kertas, alih-alih tertidur seperti biasa. Warning: OOC-ness, typo(s), plotholes, sho-ai. DLDR.


**Paper Plane**

**.**

**Summary: Atobe memandang heran Jirou yang sedang asyik dengan kertas-kertas berwarna dan bolpoin lalu membentuknya menjadi pesawat kertas, alih-alih tertidur seperti biasa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship; Romance**

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei**

**Characters: Akutagawa Jirou, Atobe Keigo, and (slight) the rest of Hyoutei Regular Team**

**Warning: OOC-ness, typo(s), plotholes, sho-ai. Don't like? Just don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari di penghujung musim panas yang cerah. Semilir angin lembut berhembus di antara dedaunan, dan biru dengan semburat jingga mewarnai langit. Tim reguler Hyoutei baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan sore mereka, satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan klub menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Shishido dan Choutarou pergi lebih dulu, disusul Oshitari dan Gakuto yang berencana untuk belajar bersama di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, Hiyoshi lalu menyusul karena ia telah ditunggu sang ayah di _dojo_ keluarganya, sementara Taki ingin mampir sebentar ke toko roti di dekat sekolah. Menyisakan Jirou yang sedang asyik sendiri, dan Atobe (serta Kabaji, tentu saja) yang menunggu supir datang menjemput sang tuan muda.

Tunggu, Jirou tidak tertidur seperti biasanya?

Ya, Jirou tampak terbangun sempurna. Matanya berbinar cerah, tangan-tangan mungilnya dengan lincah menuliskan sesuatu dengan _marker _warna-warni pada beberapa carik kertas berbagai warna. Bibirnya bersenandung riang, sementara jari-jarinya terus menggoreskan kanji-kanji berantakan. Cukup untuk mengirimkan sinyal keterkejutan pada sang kapten Hyoutei.

"Jirou,"

Hening. Si pemuda _petite _masih asyik dalam dunianya, sementara Atobe sama sekali tak mendapat atensi.

"Jirou!" Atobe—yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran—memanggil pemain Single 2 timnya itu setengah membentak. Jirou tersentak kaget, tersadar dari kesibukannya, dan balas menatap sang kapten dengan raut tak bersalah.

"Ya? Ada apa, Atobe?" Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Jirou, yang malah mengirimkan rasa dongkol tambahan pada Atobe.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan sampai kau tak menghiraukan panggilan _Ore-sama_?" Baiklah, Atobe Keigo, kau bisa melakukan ini. Ia selalu tahu bahwa untuk menghadapi Akutagawa Jirou selalu dibutuhkan kesabaran ekstra dari yang biasa ia sediakan untuk orang _biasa_.

"Hm... Ah, aku sedang menulis!" Dengan antusias, Jirou menjawab. Binar di matanya semakin cerah, dan senyum di bibirnya semakin lebar. Membuat Atobe semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang penderita _narcolepsy _itu lakukan.

"Menulis apa?" Atobe mencondongkan tubuhnya ke seberang meja, berusaha mengintip apakah gerangan yang tertulis di belasan lembar kertas persegi warna-warni itu. Namun sejurus kemudian, seluruh kertas itu menghilang dari permukaan meja, tersembunyi dengan aman di balik dekapan si pemuda Akutagawa.

"Rahasia!" Pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde _itu mengerling manis. Dan tidak, sampai matipun Atobe tak akan pernah mengakuinya. "Kei-_chan _tidak boleh mengintip!"

Atobe merasakan urat di pelipisnya berkedut. Sepanjang sejarah, tak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani berkata 'tidak' pada sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Atobe. Siapa pemuda mungil ini, dengan lancangnya berani memecahkan rekor kebanggaannya itu?

"Terserah kau saja." Tapi tidak, ia tak akan segila itu hingga tega menjatuhkan harkat dan martabatnya dengan merengek dan memaksa Jirou untuk membongkar rahasia kecil di dekapannya itu pada dirinya. Tidak dalam ribuan tahun.

"Ah, sudah sore! Aku harus segera pergi!" Dengan tergesa, Jirou merapikan _marker _yang bertebaran di meja dan kertas-kertas kosong yang berserakan di lantai, lalu dengan hati-hati memasukkan kertas di dekapan ke dalam tas tenisnya. "Sampai besok, Atobe!"

Dan suara pintu ruang klub yang tertutup menggema sebagai epilog.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok pemuda mungil berjalan setengah melompat melewati trotoar jalanan yang lengang. Tas tenis di punggungnya berguncang perlahan, dan jaket olahraganya yang tak dikancingkan berkibar ditiup angin awal musim gugur yang sejuk. Senyum merekah indah di wajahnya yang manis, sementara kakinya terus membawanya melalui jalanan menuju sebuah tangga dengan sebuah kuil di puncaknya.

"Nah, di sini saja!" Dengan segera, Jirou mendaki satu persatu tangga batu itu, setengah berlari dengan harapan ia mampu mencapai puncaknya sebelum matahari tenggelam. Meninggalkan jalanan yang lengang menuju kuil yang sunyi.

Entah setelah berapa menit kemudian, kaki Jirou berhasil menjejak puncak bukit kecil itu. Napasnya sama sekali tak terengah sekalipun ia harus mendaki tangga yang tak sedikit jumlahnya—terima kasih pada latihan a la sparta yang harus ia jalani sebagai anggota reguler tim Hyoutei, jika ia tak jatuh tertidur di tempat yang terkadang sama sekali _random_.

"Oke!" Suara riang terdengar dari remaja mungil itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah—dalam posisi bersila, bukan terbaring seperti biasanya—dan membuka tas tenisnya, mengeluarkan lembaran kertas warna-warni yang telah selesai ia tulisi. Membentuknya menjadi pesawat kertas satu-persatu, dan tersenyum lebar setelah prakaryanya itu selesai dibuat.

"Sempurna!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tentu bukan Atobe Keigo namanya jika ia tak mampu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, atau dalam kasus ini apa yang ingin ia _ketahui_.

Segera setelah ia menyuruh Kabaji untuk pulang terlebih dahulu (yang dijawab dengan "_Usu_"-nya yang biasa, seperti seorang _Yes Man_ yang baik) dan menyuruh supir limosinnya untuk kembali ke _mansion_ keluarga Atobe (tak peduli sekalipun pria malang itu telah berjarak beberapa meter dari gerbang utama Hyoutei), ia mengendap-endap di balik punggung rekan setimnya itu dan mengikuti si pemuda mungil menuju kemanapun kaki itu melangkah.

Yang justru membawanya ke hadapan sebuah _torii _besar, khas kuil-kuil _Shinto _yang berada jauh di puncak bukit.

Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di otak jeniusnya itu adalah: apa yang ingin dilakukan Akutagawa Jirou di kuil itu, kurang dari sejam sebelum matahari tenggelam? Apakah sofa yang dibelikannya khusus untuk Jirou di ruang klub kurang nyaman untuk menemaninya tidur? Kalau iya, apakah ia perlu sekalian membelikannya ranjang _king-size_ saja agar pemuda mungil itu tak lagi tertidur di sembarang tempat seperti ini?

Ups.

Tolong anggap pertanyaan terakhir itu berada dalam konteks normal, demi menjaga harga diri tuan muda kita tercinta.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Atobe mendaki satu-persatu anak tangga batu yang membawanya menuju puncak bukit. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak membawa limosinnya turut serta dalam acara _stalking_ dadakan ini, karena ia baru memikirkan betapa repotnya ia jika ingin kembali ke rumahnya nanti.

Ah, akhirnya. Atobe melihat ke sekeliling, mengabadikan pemandangan sebuah kuil yang tenang bermandikan cahaya mentari yang hangat ke dalam otaknya. Di hadapan kuil itu, terbentang pemandangan metropolitan Tokyo yang mulai dihiasi lampu-lampu malam, di bawah langit senja yang memerah.

Juga seorang pemuda _petite _familiar yang tengah berdiri di ujung bukit dengan sebuah pesawat kertas di tangannya. Beberapa pesawat kertas lain terserak di bawah kakinya.

"Pesawat kertas?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wuaah!" Pekikan girang terucap dari bibir Jirou, sesaat setelah ia menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya ke angkasa. Terbawa angin semilir hingga jauh ke cakrawala yang luas, entah hingga ke mana. "Ayo, terbang yang tinggi!"

Lalu Jirou mengambil pesawat kertas lain, satu yang berwarna jingga, lalu menerbangkannya ke angkasa. Memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang diciptakannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari jarak pandang. Begitu terus hingga belasan pesawat kertas berhasil mengudara di langit senja Tokyo.

Tanpa ia sadari Atobe telah bermenit-menit lalu mengamatinya dari jauh, mematung memperhatikan Jirou yang terus memandang langit dengan wajah antusias. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan si _strawberry blonde _yang mengambil satu pesawat kertas terakhir dari tanah, satu yang berwarna putih polos.

Satu yang tak kunjung diterbangkan Jirou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku ingin bisa memakan lebih banyak pocky, hehehe! X3"_

_"Aku ingin tas tenis baru! Ah, mungkin juga bantal baru!"_

_"Aku ingin pergi bersama Marui-_kun _lagi suatu saat nanti!"_

_"Aku ingin terus bersahabat dengan Gakuto dan Shishido."_

_"Aku ingin mengurangi sedikiiit saja waktu tidurku untuk bisa bersama yang lainnya..."_

_"Aku ingin bisa memenangkan setidaknya dua _game _dari Atobe!"_

_"Aku ingin Hyoutei memenangkan pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya!"_

_"Aku ingin Kabaji tak lagi menemukanku saat aku tertidur. Sekali-kali aku tak ingin diganggu, 'kan? Ah, atau setidaknya, jangan ia terus yang menemukanku."_

_"Aku ingin teman-temanku bahagia, dan tidak terus-menerus tertekan dengan pertandingan-pertandingan kami."_

_"Aku ingin Gakuto terus bersama Oshitari, dan aku ingin Shishido juga Choutarou-_kun _mengerti perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlalu polos, kau tahu!"_

_"Aku tahu aku bukan pemain tenis terbaik, tapi aku ingin membuat mereka semua bangga dengan tenisku."_

Lalu Jirou berhenti. Pesawat kertas terakhir tergenggam erat di tangannya. Atobe—yang menggunakan _insight_-nya pada Jirou—turut terdiam. Senyum di bibir Jirou tak sirna, hanya saja senyum itu menyiratkan sebuah makna yang berbeda. Bukan lagi senyum riang dan antusias, namun senyum lembut yang lebih... sendu?

"Kurasa yang satu ini tak perlu kuterbangkan..." Gumaman pelan terdengar dari ujung puncak bukit, begitu halus hingga jika Atobe tak memicingkan telinganya, ia tak akan mampu mendengar apapun. "Aku tak berpikir kalau permintaan seperti ini bisa dikabulkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jirou mendekap pesawat kertas terakhir di dadanya, menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Pesawat kertas lainnya sudah lama menghilang dari horizon. Perlahan ia menundukkan pandangannya, menemukan sepatunya tiba-tiba jadi lebih menarik dari pemandangan senja Tokyo yang membentang di hadapannya. Lalu ia menutup kedua matanya, merasakan semilir angin menyapa tubuhnya ramah, menenangkan.

Choutarou mengatakan itu tadi siang. Bahwa jika kau menulis keinginanmu di secarik kertas, membentuknya menjadi pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya dari tempat yang tinggi, maka pesawat kertas itu akan membawa serta keinginanmu ke surga, mengabulkannya. Seketika setelah Jirou mendengarkan itu, ia terbangun sempurna dan dengan antusias menghampiri sang adik kelas. Gakuto menertawakan pemikiran kekanak-kanakan Choutarou, Shishido yang jengkel balik mengejek si pemain akrobatik, dan Oshitari berpikir bahwa pemikiran Choutarou itu sangat romantis.

Segera setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan _marker _dan menulis setiap keinginannya pada dua belas lembar kertas yang diberikan adik kelasnya itu. Dan sisa ceritanya telah kita ketahui.

Jirou menulis semua keinginannya, semua harapannya. Semua do'anya. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa jika kau berharap dan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh, maka harapanmu akan terkabul. Jirou percaya itu.

Tapi untuk harapannya yang satu ini... Apa tak apa-apa ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang egois seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau tak menerbangkan yang satu itu juga?"

Jirou tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mencari sumber suara yang terasa sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Atobe?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Atobe... Surga, apa aku boleh mengharapkannya juga?"_

Sang pewaris terdiam di tempatnya.

Ah, jadi itu isi pesawat kertasnya yang terakhir?

Tersenyum, Atobe melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menerbangkan yang satu itu juga?"

Ia bisa melihat tubuh mungil itu terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri. Pasti ia terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau ia akan dibuntuti hingga ke tempat ini.

"Atobe?" Jirou memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dekapan pada pesawat kertas itu semakin erat, seakan takut jika ia mengendurkannya maka rahasia kecilnya akan diketahui dunia.

"Terbangkan pesawat kertas itu." Atobe melangkah menuju tempat Jirou berdiri, sementara si _petite _masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Jirou bertanya dalam nada gugup. Pandangannya kembali ke tanah, berusaha menghindari tatapan _insight _Atobe. Yaah, meskipun ia tahu itu tak ada gunanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jirou." Atobe kini telah berdiri di hadapan Jirou, tangannya perlahan mengambil pesawat kertas yang tersembunyi di balik lengan-lengan Jirou. Tanpa perlawanan berarti, benda itu kini berada di tangan Atobe. "Terbangkan pesawat ini, atau aku yang akan melakukannya."

Jirou mendongak, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata sang kapten. Mata pangeran es itu masih dingin, tapi di sudut-sudut mata itu, ia bisa merasakan binar lain. Dan 'aku', bukan '_Ore-sama_' seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah," Jirou tersenyum, mengambil kembali pesawat kertasnya dari tangan Atobe, yang dibalas dengan lengkungan senyum tipis dari pemuda di hadapannya. "aku terbangkan ya?"

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah pesawat kertas putih berhasil mengudara di langit malam Tokyo. Matahari baru saja tenggelam, dan bintang pertama baru saja muncul. Jirou menatap pesawat kecilnya yang telah terbang di kejauhan, masih tersenyum. Kali ini tak sendiri, ada Atobe Keigo berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang, kuantar."

"Um!" Jirou berlarian menuju tangga kuil, meninggalkan Atobe beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Jirou."

"Ya?"

Namun kemudian, semuanya hening. Atobe mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Jirou, hanya sekilas namun berhasil menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya.

"Kurasa surga mengabulkan keinginanmu terlalu cepat untuk yang satu ini."

**Owari**


End file.
